


Half a Croissant

by Ardatli, Other_Pens



Category: The London Life (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, yo we herd u like AUs so we put a coffee shop AU in ur professors AU in ur modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardatli/pseuds/Ardatli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Other_Pens/pseuds/Other_Pens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These beautiful morons joined a book club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a Croissant

"I don't know how you can get any work done in this atmosphere," said Victor, holding up his open book and blowing the flakes of pastry off the title page.  
  
"We're not here to work," said Nate as he set down a steaming mug of green tea on the low table in front of his husband and edged past him to take his own place on the overstuffed couch with its sun-faded brocade and threadbare patches worn on the arms and cushions by the occupancy of countless patrons.  
  
"This is work," said Victor, giving the book a shake and sending the paperback covers wobbling. "Assigned reading."  
  
"...okay, call it what you want, but the faculty book-club meeting is next week and you're haven't even started."  
  
"Look, you've read it, just tell me what--"  
  
"No. And you can't look at my notes, either, _professor_. No, I'm here for moral support and not letting you have the wifi password until you get to..." Nate looked over at the page marked in the corner with a tiny number 1. "...page 300."  
  
Victor's glare was mutinous.  
  
"100."  
  
"200."  
  
"150."  
  
"200 and you can check your email and have half of this raspberry croissant." Nate balanced the plate on his knee and scooped up the treat to take a bite himself, the ruby-bright filling bursting from a tear in the delicate, buttery pastry. Victor reached over to catch the smear of jam before it could drop from the corner of Nate's mouth and licked it from his thumb. Nate's eyes went a little glassy as Victor stared at him, and the rest of the croissant fell back onto the plate, unnoticed.  
  
"150."  
  
Nate winced and set the plate back onto the table with a clatter as he reached for his cappuccino.  
  
"200, you tease."  
  
"Oh, _I'm_ a tease?" scoffed Victor. "Like _I'm_ holding you for ransom and making you read--what am I reading?" he flipped the book over to glance at the cover. "...whose idea was this?"  
  
"You'll like it."  
  
Victor only rolled his eyes with a sigh and turned to the first page.  
  
"Chapter one, page one," he muttered softly as he picked up his glasses and slid them onto his nose. Nate was tempted to cry foul at the ridiculous hotness of the gesture, but had to grudgingly acknowledge that it was likely wholly unconscious on Victor's part...as were most of the sexiest things the stubborn doofus did.  
  
Having at least got his husband to make a start, Nate blew gently on his coffee and shifted until he was snug beside Victor, who wordlessly lifted his arm to drape it along the back of the couch and let Nate sit more comfortably close as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
Victor flipped ahead by a few pages and Nate dug his elbow into Victor's ribs as punishment.  
  
"Come on, no skimming. The beginning's important."  
  
"Is..." Victor paused and flipped a few more pages, before flipping back to the beginning and holding the book out at arm's length, squinting over the top of his frames. "...is this _porn_?"  
  
"You're such a prude--no, it's literature with a completely average amount of tasteful erotica."  
  
"...how much is average?" asked Victor as he continued flipping pages with increasing disbelief. "...do none of these characters own clothes?"  
  
"Yes, look, there...there's a bit where they mention a shirt, right on the first page," Nate pointed out.  
  
"...as it's being ripped off over someone's head..." Victor frowned as he turned back to the beginning and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I can't read this in public."  
  
"No-one can tell. It's not like there's full frontal on the cover."  
  
"I am not discussing this with colleagues next week."  
  
"There is an actual story involved."  
  
"Mmm." Victor's grunt was unconvinced.  
  
"I'm having the rest of that croissant if you keep making excuses."  
  
"I'm not making-- _fine_. Fine!" Victor resolutely held the book up in front of his face as Nate made a grab for the pastry.  
  
"200 pages. Your time starts now. No talking, please. If you have a question or concern, raise your hand."  
  
"I hate this..." murmured Victor from behind his book.  
  
"If you're good I might go so far as to buy you your very own croissant," said Nate with a light chuckle as he cupped both hands around the warmth of his mug and rested the back of his head against Victor's arm, shutting his eyes against the glare of late-afternoon sunlight where it streamed through the large, bright window that overlooked the quiet street. "Never say I don't treat you."  
  
"Ever the gentleman," said Victor dryly.  
  
"If you're a cheap date, it's your own fault."  
  
"Mhmm, half a croissant and I'm anybody's."  
  
"But mostly mine."  
  
"Mostly yours." Victor made the mistake of catching Nate's eye, and broke into a self-conscious little smile. "...entirely." Clearing his throat, he focused his attention back on his book, but the smile remained.


End file.
